The Seeker
Part 1: The “Machine” In the stormy night, the dark beacon light up the night sky, but gives who ever get close to it a de-buff. The angel has achieved her goal, creating a CreepyPasta. She walked into the forest, and pulled a hidden lever. The forest ground opened up, revealing a secret platform underground. On the platform, there was a body, a body that the angel called a “machine”. The hidden lever had turned into a red glowing lever. The angel flicked the lever, causing the “machine” to tremble. All of a sudden, it opened it’s eyes. A pair of red eyes burning with rage and violence. The angel smiled, and flicked the lever back, but the “machine” didn’t deactivate. She tried a few more times, but still ended up with the same result. The angel laughed. The terrifying voice scared away every animals that were near the platform. She unplugged the pipes that was connected to the “machine”, and said, The angel: You...are no longer machine, you...have a soul, you...are The Seeker... The “machine”, now known as The Seeker, nodded slowly and replied, The Seeker: I...am the terror... Part 2: 10 Years Later... Hebris_Gaming: THIS SERVER IS GOING TO DIE! EVERYONE, RUN!!! (Hebris_Gaming was slain by The Seeker) Hebris666: Noooooooooooooo! The Seeker sliced Hebris_Gaming’s head into two, and dumped it at the side. Hebris666: You killed my BFF, and now I will kill you! Hebris666 pulled out a double-bladed katana, and swing it towards The Seeker. The Seeker’s arm was sliced off from his body. Hebris666: That’s for killing my friend! But a red goo flood out from The Seeker’s injured body, and connect to his arm that is on the ground as he summons a blood sword. Hebris666: What the heck? (Hebris666 was slain by The Seeker) As soon as The Seeker tears Hebris666 body apart, a portal appears. The angel: Good job, my soldier. The angel walked out of the portal, clapping in the meantime. The Seeker: This is the 584 private server that I’ve destroyed. Maybe I should aim for something bigger, like Mineplex. The angel: Then you will need some help... As she finish speaking, two more portals open behind her. A skeleton’s hand extend out of the first portal. That CreepyPasta wears a cape with hood, holding two sharp katana. The Seeker: Nice to see you again, xxxxxxxx. xxxxxxxx: It’s good to know that you know the rules. Water Demon: And there he is talking about the “rules” again. A girl walk out of the second portal. Her hand is equipped with two long sharp metal claws. The Seeker: You again... The angel: Ah, yes, I forgot that you two had a conflict in your human state, right? The Seeker: Not a conflict, betrayal. xxxxxxxx: ohhhh love problem! The Seeker: Shut up. The angel: Mineplex will be our next target. Everyone of you, get prepared. Part 3: Annihilation In Mineplex Jazon_Jammimg: Hey guys, why is there a huge portal at the center of the server? Lelelel: I know, it’s because your joking skill is way too suck. Jazon_Jamming: I’m not kidding, it’s true. TP to me. (Teleport Lelelel to Jazon_Jamming) Lelelel: Oh. My. God. It’s true! What even is that thing!? He point at the skeleton holding the two katanas, as it ran towards them, slicing them into pieces. (Lelelel was slain by xxxxxxxx) (Jazon_Jamming was backstabbed by The Seeker) xxxxxxxx: Nice one over there. The Seeker: Thanks, 5000 more players to go... They head to bedwars, and join a game. No one suspect them as they look like a absolutely innocent player. (Game will start in 3... 2... 1... GO!) The game starts. All the other players starting to collect resources, except for The Seeker and xxxxxxxx. Shit, I forgot that I can’t type his name. Lemme edit that, much better. Both of them jump into a portal, as more messages starting to pop out. (Red team’s bed has been eliminated) (red Frozen_Boi has been eliminated, FINAL KILL!) (blue Blablabla has been knocked into the void by xxxxxxxx) blue Blablabla: HACKER!!! grey xxxxxxxx: My friend, this is not hack, it’s magic!!! Soon, they won the match, as simple as that. Dead bodies lying everywhere in that map. The Seeker: Huh, the admins are here. Then, the Water She-Demon arrives. Water Demon: Don’t tell me you are afraid of the admins. The Seeker: Why would I? You can’t even beat me in sword art! Water Demon: That’s because I use claws! The duo start arguing again. xxxxxxxx just stand there, looks at the duo, and then looks back at the admins. xxxxxxxx: Welp, it’s me and you guys now. xxxxxxxx clash with the other admins, as The Seeker knock the Water Demon into her portal. The Seeker: Finally... xxxxxxxx: Do you mind to come and help me? There are five admins against me alone! The Seeker: I will never mind to do that! He sprint towards the five admins, cutting two of their’s head off. xxxxxxxx does the same thing. Soon, there is only one admin left. (admin Epicgaming was slain by xxxxxxxx) (admin The_god was slain by The Seeker) (admin Amazing_Josh was slain by The Seeker) (admin I_am_legend was slain by xxxxxxxx) admin Theflyingpan: How...who are you people? The Seeker: We are the terror... (admin Theflyingpan was slain by The Seeker) The Seeker: Now, one more step, and then, this server will belong to the CreepyPasta... xxxxxxxx pull out a command block from his inventory, and place it on the ground. xxxxxxxx: Hey Seeker! Don’t you think the admins are “a little bit” too weak? We need to fight someone who is in our level! The Seeker: Finish the command block first before anymore admins come. I’ll tell you my plan later. The moment xxxxxxxx finishes the command block, the whole Mineplex is gone, and now known as “The Dark Region”.... (To be continue...)